The Camden's Adopt
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Eric and Annie adopt a young woman who's parents died in a car crash. Eric and Annie like the young woman. The young woman Suzie likes them but she has a slight crush on Eric. Will Suzie act on her feelings or will she stay away from Eric?
1. Chapter 1

The Camden's Adopt

Eric and Annie Camden decided to adopt. They adopted a young girl by the Susie Lee.

Susie's parents died in a car accident. Susie had baby blue eyes, and short black hair. She was 5/3

Annie "This is our house Susie welcome." Susie "Thank you for letting me live w/ you." Eric "Your welcome would you like to meet your brothers and sisters?" Susie "Sure."

Eric "Kids come down here." Matt "What's up dad?" Annie "This your new sister Susie." Lucy "Hi Susie I'm Lucy, this is Ruthie, that's Matt, Simon, the twins Sam, and David, and last but not least this Mary." Susie "Hi." Eric "And this our dog Happy." Susie "Hi Happy."

Lucy "I'll show you to our room you'll be staying w/me, Mary, and Ruthie." Susie "I don't want to put you girls out." Ruthie "Its alright come on." Susie "Thank you." Mary "We'll let you get settled, and then we'll show around Glenoak if you like."

Susie "Thank you but I'm a little tired." Ruthie "Okay we'll see you at dinner time then." Susie "Okay." Mary "Again welcome." Susie "Thank you."

Susie unpacked most her stuff, and then she put a picture of her parents on the night stand. Then Susie went down to the second floor, and started looking around whenever she bumped in Eric.

Eric "Hi Susie." Susie "Hi Mr. Camden." Eric "Please call me Eric or dad whichever you prefer." Susie "I like Eric better." Eric "Then Eric is fine are you enjoying your time here so far?" Susie "Yes you have a lovely house."

Eric "Thank you it belongs to the church." Susie "Oh so you're a minister?" Eric Yes I am if you like I'll take you for a ride, and show you the church." Susie "I'd love it." Eric "Great come on."

Eric drove Susie to the church. When they got there Susie was amazed. They went inside. Susie walked up the steps, and stood behind the pulpit. Eric "What do you think?" Susie "It's a beautiful church." Eric "You really like it?"

Susie "Yes I do." Eric "There is a service this Sunday I'd love it if you came with us." Susie "I'll be there." Eric "Great." Susie "Eric thank you again for letting me live w/ you and your family." Eric "Your welcome again." Susie gave Eric a hug, and a kiss. Eric hugged, and kissed her back. They both knew it was wrong, but it was a thank you hug, and kiss so it was alright.

When they got home they ate dinner it was Susie one of many meals w/ her knew family. After dinner Susie washed the dinner she went upstairs, and got ready to go to bed. She slept soundly the first night. The next day Susie woke up, took a shower, got dressed. Then she went downstairs cooked breakfast, and made coffee.

She set the table, and then she set all the food on the table. Then grabbed her MP3 player, and listened to music while she continued to make breakfast. Eric "Wow Susie you cooked breakfast." Susie "You don't mind do you?" Eric "Of course not." Susie "Great help your self please?"

Eric "Thank you the coffee smells great." Susie "Your welcome I always put a little bit of cinnamon it the coffee." Eric "The coffee is great."

Susie "I'm glad you like it where is everyone else I cooked enough food to fed an army or the poor." Eric "They should be getting shortly." Annie "Breakfast Susie you didn't have too cook." Susie "Mrs. Camden I wanted to cook, snice that's the thing I'm good at." Annie "You can call me Annie, and thank you for breakfast."

Susie "Your welcome Annie, I'm going to go start cleaning up the living room." Eric "Wow she is a amazing young woman." Annie "Yes she is." Eric "I'm going to go check on her." Annie "Okay." Eric walked into the living room, and saw Susie dusting, and puffing the pillows. He could hear her singing a song she was listening to on her MP3 player. He also noticed her dancing.

Susie "Eric sorry always listen to music while I clean." Eric "No its alright who is that singing ?" Susie "Madonna I love her music." Eric "She's a good singer." Susie "I agree." Eric "You have a beautiful voice." Susie "Thank you."

Eric "Your welcome." Susie "Well I better go do the dishes." Eric "No you sit down, and eat when you back to the kitchen, one the other kids can do them." Susie "Alright."

Susie ate then she went outside, and sat down at the picnic table. Eric walked outside to join "Susie do you play basket ball?" Susie "Sometimes." Eric "A little game of one on one?" Susie "Sure." Eric "Nice shot." Susie "Thank you." Eric "Where did you learn to play?" Susie "School that was a nice try Eric." Eric "You are really good ."

Susie "I'm good at a lot of other things too." Eric "Like what." Susie "Dancing , singing, and well I can't say it, its kinda a hobby." Eric "What is it." Susie "I take pictures of people, and make money." Eric "That's a great thing to do as hobby." Susie "You don't mind?"

Eric "Of course not." Susie "Well I better go finish my unpacking." Eric "See you later." Susie "See you later Eric." Susie walked away from Eric she was beginning to feel something for her new father. But she couldn't hurt Annie. She cared about Annie, and Eric. Eric "I thought I'd help you unpack." Susie "That's sweet of you." Eric "Wow you have some nice stuff." Susie "Thank you." Eric "Would you like to go the promenade?" Susie "Sure." Eric "Come on." Susie Wow so this is the promenade?" Eric "Yes." Susie "I like it." Eric "Would you like something to eat or drink?" Susie "Maybe later." Eric "Come on lets go home I have to work on my sermon." Susie "Alright."

Eric, and Susie left the promenade, and when they got home Eric went into his office, and Susie went upstairs to get ready for bed, then she went to downstairs to say goodnight to Eric. Susie "Hi Eric." Eric "Oh Hi Susie come in." Susie "Thank you, nice office." Eric "Thank you." Susie "I just came to say goodnight." Eric "Goodnight Susie."

Susie went to bed. The next it was time for church. Susie got ready for church then she went downstairs. Everyone else was ready then they they got to the church everyone took their seats. Eric read his sermon then they went home.

Everyone went out to the promenade. Eric stayed home. Susie was asleep on the couch "Hi Susie are you awake?" Susie "Kinda what's up?" Eric "I was wondering if your hungry." Susie "Yes I am, your sermon was beautiful." Eric "Thank you."Susie "Eric could I kiss you again?" Eric "Sure." Susie "That was nice."

Eric "Susie I can't hurt Annie." Susie "I know, and I'd never do anything to ruin what you two have." Eric "We have to keep our distance from eachother." Susie "If you think that's best." Eric "I do think its best."Susie walked away from Eric, and then went upstairs , packed a bag, and then called one of her friends back home, and while Eric was in the kitchen Susie went outside , got into a taxi, and headed home.

When Eric went upstairs to check on Susie he found a note. He read it then he packed a bag, and headed to Susie's hometown. When he got there he looked around for Susie but he didn't find her until he went to the mall. When he found her she was standing next to a man she was kissing him.

Eric "Susie I see you are hanging out with some friends." Bobby "Who's this Susie?" Susie "This is Eric Camden my new father." Bobby "Hello Mr. Camden." Eric "Hello Bobby." Susie "Bobby is my boyfriend Eric, and this is my friend Lena." Eric "Come back to Glenoak Susie."

Susie "No, I'm staying here I'll come get the rest of my things tomorrow." Eric "I' wish you reconsider." Susie "No now that's final." Lena "Why was that man trying to force to go back to Glenoak?" Susie "Eric thinks I'm going to ruin his marriage to his wife Annie."

Bobby "Well why would he think that?" Susie "Because I showed him some kindness and he thought I was trying to sleep with him." Lena " You wouldn't cheat on Bobby."

Susie "No I wouldn't." Bobby, and Susie went back to Bobby's place to be together. Meanwhile back in Glenoak Eric missed Susie. He missed talking with her. Eric wanted to go get Susie, and bring her home even if he had to carry her kicking and screaming. That's just what he'd do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric went back to Susie's hometown he found Susie sitting inside her house alone. He cut the power, and kidnapped Susie. When Susie came to she was in Eric's car she opened the door, and rolled out of Eric's car she got up she ran into a field Eric was close on her heels.

When he caught up to her he grabbed her she kicked him, and continued to run caught her again she tried to get free but Eric held her kissed Susie she slapped him, and she kissed him back.

They fell down on the ground, and made love they both knew it was wrong but Eric loved Susie as more then an stepdaughter they finished they got back into Eric's car, and when they got back to the Camden house Susie went upstairs to her room,and fell asleep.

Eric was stunned at what happened between him, and Susie. Did he really just make love with his stepdaughter.

Did he really do something so awful? Susie woke up, and went into the bathroom, she sat down, and cried.

Did she just sleep with her stepfather? Did she just hurt Annie? Susie sat,and Eric slept, and they thought all night.

The next day Susie woke up, got dressed, went outside, and sat at the picnic table. She thought back to the events of the other night Eric did the same things.

Then he walked into the kitchen he looked out the window, and saw Suzie. He walked outside.

Susie saw Eric, got up from the picnic table, and ran away from him. Eric sat down at the picnic table, put his hands together, and began to "Dear lord help me help me please? I made a big mistake."

Susie "Your damn right you did. Eric "Susie your talking to me again, I hurt you last night."Susie "We both wanted it, and now its done." Eric "Yes its done."

Susie "We have to stay away from eachother now." Eric "I will try, but I don't think I can."Susie "Lets try to for Annie's sake." Eric "For Annie's sake I think I can stay away from you." Susie "Good."

Susie walked away from Eric. Eric headed down to the church. Susie sat on her bed she thought about Eric.

She managed to escape, and head down to the church. She went to Eric's office, and then she found him sitting at his desk working.

She walked into his office, and sat down on his kissed him,he kissed her back.

They walked to the couch. Eric smiled at Susie, and then it happened Eric crossed that line he really loved Susie as more then an stepdaughter. A few weeks went by and Susie was putting on a little weight.

She went to the doctor's, and found that she was carrying Eric's baby. Once Susie got home she ran into Eric's home office, and hid.

Eric "Susie what's wrong?" Susie "I'm going to have your baby Eric." Eric "Are you sure?" Susie "Yes I'm sure." Eric "Oh my god what are you going to do?"Susie "I'm going to keep it." Eric "Are you sure you want to keep the baby?" Susie "Yes I'm sure don't you want our child?"

Eric "No I don't." Susie "Then I'll be out of here in a day or two, and I'm taking our baby with me."Annie "What's going on Eric?"

Eric "Oh Susie is a little upset I have no idea why?" Annie "I'll go talk to her maybe she'll tell me."

Susie "Hi Annie I guess Eric didn't tell you I'm going to have a baby, and I'm scared to go threw this on my own." Annie "I'm here for you if you need me."Susie "Thank you Annie."

Annie "Who's the father?" Susie "I can't tell you that, I don't want to hurt you." Annie "What do you mean by that oh my god you mean the baby your carrying is Eric's?"

Susie "Yes I'm so sorry he came onto me a couple of nights ago, and now I'm in this mess, do you hate me?"

Annie "No I don't hate you, I'll help you raise this baby, and then if you wish to you may leave, and move back home." Susie "With my baby?" Annie "With Your baby."

Annie gave Susie a hug. Susie hugged Annie back. Eric walked into the room,and then Annie gave him a look a look that if looks could kill Eric would have been dead.

Annie"Eric You are to sleep in the living room from now on Susie will share our room." Eric "Please Annie let me explain."

Annie "Explain what Eric how you could have sex with your stepdaughter, and then not even care that she's having your baby you better pray Eric."

Annie, and Susie left the room, then they went out shopping for baby things. The next day Bobby, and Lena came to Glenoak to visit Susie.

Bobby "You look so pretty Susie I'll help you raise the baby Will you marry me?" Susie "Yes I will." Lena "Yay there will be a wedding." Susie "I'm glad you want to be in our lives Bobby after what happened."

Bobby "It wasn't your fault Eric came onto you, and you couldn't resit its all over, and we'll spend the rest of our lives together."Lena "Do you know what the baby is?"

Susie "No I don't." Bobby "I bet its a girl."Lena "I bet its boy." Susie "It might be twins." Bobby "I don't care what the baby is as long its happy, and healthy."

Bobby, and Susie made out. Eric watched them. He was feeling jealous. He wanted Susie but she had the man she loved. He wished he would have said that he wanted their baby but he didn't because he wanted to be true to Annie.

Annie was happy for Suzie she meant what she said about helping her out with her baby. She cared for Susie as person, and as an stepdaughter

Eric "I'm sorry please forgive me, I love you Annie." Annie "You should have thought about that before made love to our stepdaughter, and gave her a baby."

Eric "I know I made a big mistake but I'll never do it again I promise."Annie "Your damn right you made a big mistake."

Eric "I never meant to hurt you." Annie "You did,and I can't forgive you not just yet." Eric "What would you like me to do Annie beg?" Annie "No like we tell the kids when they mess up think about what you did wrong."

Annie went outside to join Susie. The next day Susie, Lena, and Annie planned Susie's wedding. Susie, and Bobby would be getting married in 3 weeks. Which was perfect because Booby planned to take Susie home after their wedding.

Eric hide on the steps that lead into the kitchen he wanted to talk to Susie but he was scared to talk to her. He swallowed hard, and got up off the steps so he could talk to Susie can we talk?"

Susie "Sure Eric let's go outside." Eric "So how are you feeling?" Susie "Tired, and fat." Eric "You look so beautiful." Susie "Thank you."

Eric "Your welcome Susie I'm so sorry I didn't want to hurt you." Susie "Its okay Eric I'd love for you to be part of our babies life."

Eric "Really?" Susie "Yes if you want to." Eric "I'll think about it."Susie went back inside, and Eric sat outside to think. Will he decide to be a part of his child's life or will he stick with what he said before?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Suzie was getting even fatter she was 5 months pregnant. Bobby was thrilled about being a husband , and a father. One day while Suzie was finsihing her wedding plans Lucy, and Ruthie just happened to walk into the kitchen.

Suzie "Hi Lucy, and Ruthie." Lucy "Hi Suzie what are you doing?" Suzie "Finishing my wedding plans." Ruthie "Is it true that your having our father's baby?" Suzie "Yes its true who told you?" Lucy "We kinda over heard mum, and dad fighting." Suzie "I'm sorry do you girls want me to leave?" Lucy "No we don't we want you to stay." Suzie "Thank you , but if you don't know already after Bobby, and I get married I'm going home to live with Bobby."

Ruthie "So we'll never see you again?" Suzie "Yes you will you girls are welcome to visit me back in my hometown anytime you like." Lucy "Thank you." Ruthie "Yes thank you." Suzie "Your welcome, and I love you girls you are the closest thing to sisters that I've had in a long time." Lucy "We love you too."

Suzie "Hey since I have you two gorgeous girls here would you like to be my maid of honor?" Ruthie "I'd love to." Lucy "I'd love to too." Suzie "Great."

Suzie finsihed her wedding plans then she went outside to spend time with Bobby, and Lena. Whenever Bobby saw Suzie he walked up to her picked her up, and spun her around. Bobby "I love you so much Suzie." Suzie "I love you so much to Bobby." Lena "The wedding is going to be beauitful." Bobby "My bride is going to bring the beauty to our wedding."

Suzie "You always say the sweetest things." Bobby "I mean every sweet thing I say to you." Suzie "You are truly my one true love Bobby." Bobby "You are the same thing to me, and so much more."

Suzie "I'm glad we're getting married, and going home afterwards I can't stand living here anymore Eric did this to me, and yet his family well most of his family still care about me."

Bobby "I'm sure the other half of Eric's family still care about you they are just upset about this whole thing." Suzie "Mary Simon, and the twins hate me matt doesn't speak to me."

Lena "Forget about them if they can't understand that you were the victum then forget them." Suzie "Lena you were always the wise one."

Lena "Thank you." Suzie"You two along with Richard, and Rose are my only family oh Lucy, Annie, and Ruthie are also part of my family." Bobby "I'm glad you, and I are together." Suzie "So am I that's the way things should be." Bobby "Its always, and forever for us from here on in." Suzie "Good."

Annie came outside she could see how happy Suzie, and Bobby were. Annie "Hello you three." Suzie "Hello Annie you look nice." Annie "Thank you." Suzie "Your welcome, Annie thank you for be kind to me." Annie "Your welcome."

Suzie "Is everyone well almost everyone still mad at me?" Annie "If you mean Mary Simon the twins, and Matt then yes they are." Suzie Annie "Eric was one who did this to me i didn't do a damn thing if it takes me wrting that in blood for those four to forgive me then I'll do it but I can't take much more of this being shunned by those four."

Annie "Suzie It won't come to you writing what happend to you in blood to get them to forgive you just ask them,and that doesn't work then I'll talk to them." Suzie "I'll try." Annie "That's my girl." Suzie "What?" Annie "I called you my girl because I concider you to be one of my daughters." Suzie "I didn't know you felt that way about me mum."

Annie "What?" Suzie "I consider you as a mum." Annie "I love you Suzie." Suzie "I love you too mum." Annie, and Suzie went into the house so Suzie could ask Mary Simon the twins, and Matt for forgiveness.

She found them in the living room. Mary "What do you want Suzie?" Suzie "I came in here to ask you guys to forgive me for what your father did to me so can you find it in your hearts to forgive me?" Matt "No we can't you came here , and you ruined our parents marriage."

Suzie "I'm sorry you see it that way I'll be gone soon then you can be happy again." Simon "Wait Suzie." Suzie "What Simon you want to get your pick started on me too go ahead."

Simon "I forgive you I understand that it was our dad who hurt you, and you had nothing to with it." Suzie "Thank you Simon at least you forgave me look Bobby, Lena , and I are leaving tonight so if Mary Matt, and the twins Sam, and David want to say goodbye now's their chance." Simon "I guess they don't want to." Suzie "That's fine Simon take care of yourself, and take care of your sister's Lucy and Ruthie, and your mum I love you Simon." Simon "I love you too Suzie." Suzie "Goodbye Simon." Simon "Goodbye Suzie."

Suzie ran away from Simon crying. Whenever she got outside she fall to her knees crying Lena held her friend as she cried. Bobby "What's wrong Suzie?" Suzie "We have to leave Bobby Simon forgave me Matt, Marry, Sam, and David still hate me." Bobby "Stay with her Lena." Lena "Okay what are you going to do?" Bobby "I'm going to talk some sense into the Camden kids." Suzie "Good luck." Bobby walked into the house, and when he got to the living room he saw only three of the Camden clan. Bobby "Matt why do you, Mary, and your twin brothers hate Suzie this whole thing isn't her flaut its your dad's he did this to her you should forgive Suzie before we leave here for good." Matt "Suzie ruined our parents marriage." Eric "No she didn't I did I slept with her, and she said no,don't hate Suzie because of my stupid mistake." Matt "Suzie was telling the truth were she Bobby?" Suzie "She's outside with lena crying her eyes out." Matt "I'm going to forgive her I don't want to hate her any longer." Bobby "Suzie will be greatfull."

Matt "You got yourself a wonderful girl Bobby." Bobby "Thank you Matt." Matt "Your welcome Bobby." Matt went outside to talk to Suzie. When he got outside he took her by the hand, pulled her up off the ground, and gave her a hug. Matt "I forgive you Suzie." Suzie "I'm glad Matt I love you." Matt "I love you too." Mary "I hope you stay with us Suzie." Suzie "You want me to stay here Mary?" Mary "Yes I do." Suzie "I love you Mary your the best sister I ever had." Mary "I'm glad your my sister." Suzie "So am I."

Annie came outside with the twins Sam, and David ran to Suzie, and gave her a hug. Annie "Now were a family." Suzie "Yeah we are." Bobby, and Suzie were married the very next day. Suzie spent the weekend packing to go home with Bobby. Eric "Suzie your still here." Suzie "Yes I am but I'm leaving tomorrow so you can try to make your family love you again." Eric " I wish you'd stay here." Suzie "Why you clearly don't want our baby,and I'm Bobby's wife now so you have to stay away from me." Eric "Suzie I love you as more then just as a stepdaughter." Suzie "Forget me Eric just forget me." Suzie carried her bags downstairs Lena carried Suzie's bags to the car. Suzie said goodbye to everyone then Suzie, Bobby, and Lena left the Camden house, and headed back to their hometown.

Eric went back to his office, and cried. Annie walked into Eric's office, walked up to him, and held him close. Eric wrapped his arms around Annie's waist then he got up, and kissed Annie Annie was surprised but she didn't turn Eric away for the rest of the afternoon Eric, and Annie made love. They were back together. Eric still loved Suzie but in time he learn to let her go. Annie missed Suzie.

The kids missed their new sister Lucy, and Ruthie decided to go visit Suzie. They knew Suzie would be happy to see them.


End file.
